User talk:Aldrich lucas/Archive1
This is an archive of the talk page of Aldrich Lucas, the Grand Chancellor of Yabloko. It includes the first twenty messages and covers messages from April 18, 2010 to September 7, 2010. Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Autocratic Students' Isocracy of Yabloko page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 06:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Impeachment in the Imperial League of Micronations Hashvardan Singh Rawlot has reinstated the resolution of Impeachment and reinstated our membership, please return and cast your vote. DorianGray 16:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Alliance with the Kingdom of Istoria The Kingdom of Istoria would like to be allies with you. -King of Istoria 07:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : I shall talk to my Foreign Affairs Minister about it but I must also take into account the war you declared on Erusia... : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The Kingdom of Istoria would like to be allies with you guys. -King of Istoria 19:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: As you have said previously... I'm getting my Foreign Affairs Minister onto it ASAP. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, are we allies? -King of Istoria 22:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sign your messages. If my Foreign Affairs Minister has not come into contact with you yet, then evidently not. Patience is a virtue. ::::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As you would no doubt know, we are finally allies. It took a while. :p :::::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 02:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance Thank you for helping with the UPUC page. Rsmall1413 14:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : that would be good helping me clean up the SILPEX Page - Azza123 17:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: You're welcome and I shall continue help in the upcoming few days. And, Azza123, I'll be happy to help the SILPEX page if need be. :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 21:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The United Provinces would like to know if you got rid of any of our information in the edit Rsmall1413 05:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not any that was overly important, I can assure you. :::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 06:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Empire of Solid Gold The angry mob, is explained in the "Imperial Government" section of the article, the picture is related to the "student dissent", it is supposed to depict a student protest against the Autocracy. The purpose of the gallery at the bottom of the page, is to show a brief overview of the subjects covered in the article above. - TedTheTermite 18:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : I admit I was slightly confused at first. Until...oooooh, that thing. The Empire of Solid Gold thingy? Galleries and pictures on your page are supposed to be pictures of *your nation* that *you* took. Not pictures taken from a Google Images search for something. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 21:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Flags I certainly don't mind. By the way, could you please remove the white spaces in the coat of arms (Image:Duchy of Orenburg Coat of Arms.jpg)? With these white spaces it looks terrible. Yours sincerely, Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 14:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Your wish has been granted. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 20:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you so much! Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 04:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) To delete a page How to delete a page in this wiki? I didn't find in the Help section. Rossopomodoro 07:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : User talk:Cajak#To_delete_a_page <-- Like that. =D : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Page move Thanks for moving my page :) i just didnt know how to do it Dorzhabad 12:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, happy to be of assistance. :) : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 12:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations? Greetings, I was wondering if Yabloko would like to engage in mutual recognition? And perhaps later a friendship with the Dorzhabadic Republic? Dorzhabad 11:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : I shall discuss the issue with my Foreign Affairs Minister as soon as possible. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: My Foreign Affairs Minister should get in contact with you over the next couple of days. :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Second War for Victoria Will you join the war against the USLSSR, for Istoria in the Second War for Victoria ? M.J.K. 16:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : I shall remain neutral until I learn more about this War. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I have discussed the matter with my Foreign Affairs Minister and have come to the conclusion that remaining neutral on the matter is the best stance at the present time. :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Alliance with LBP Good Day! I'm the President of Los Bay Petros would like to open a alliance and a diplomatic relations with your country,Student's Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko. Thank You, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman 12:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : I would be most happy to open diplomatic relations with you. Would you like this to be in a formal treaty or simply agreeing to be in an alliance and taking each other's word? : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 12:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) UPUC The UPUC awards you with the English Award. Rsmall1413 04:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Why thank you, I am most honoured. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 04:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well you did ask Rsmall1413 04:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: =P I know. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 04:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol Rsmall1413 05:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix Gracious leader/ministers of Yabloko. I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Mavelous Nation of Yabloko could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the alliance/relation please write back. I've already sent it to the discussion page of you nation. Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix,BrodiKazzard 13:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : I would be most willing to open diplomatic relations with your nation and I hope that Yabloko's Foreign Affairs Minister has or will get in contact with you as soon as possible. She can be contacted at User_talk:Leenablez or at yabloko@diplomats.com. I would also like to welcome a fellow fifteen-year-old New South Welshman! Welcome to micronationalism! : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 00:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Theodia Greetings from the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko! I would like to open diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Theodia, on behalf of Yabloko, through a formal treaty. I hope to hear from you soon. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 01:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy :ᚫᚷᚢᚱᚱᚨᛧ ᛡᚨᛒᛛᛟᚲᛟᛱ   :I, and my advisors, are interested in opening up relations with ye. Hwat is it, exactly, that ye had in mind? May I suggest beginning with mutual recognition? ::~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 03:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Yabloko :: Naturally mutual recognition would be the best place to start. Perhaps terms of mutual non-aggression and continuing diplomacy should be added as well. If you would prefer a signed treaty, I have one ready if need be. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 06:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Theodia :::Would the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko agree with these terms? :::*Mutual recognition between the two nations :::*Mutual non-aggression towards each other :::*Keep in contact (at least one e-mail from each nation to the other per Gregorian-Calendar-month) :::Have ye anything to add to this, or do ye accept these terms as they are? ::::~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 23:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I would also like to mention that I've copied it over to yer user page again, but only so that I can ensure that you get our reply. Feel free to delete it from yer page once more, if that is yer wish. :::~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 01:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Yabloko ::::I find these terms completely agreeable and consider it done. Regarding the keeping in contact, Yabloko's official email is yabloko@mail.com and I hope to continue our diplomatic contact in the future. Also, I'll just leave it on my talk page as there's no harm in having it there. ::::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 02:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Theodia :::::Then it is agreed! Here is my signature, officiating the treaty: :::: :::: The signature of King Swen I of Theodia :::::May our two nations live both peacefully and prosperously! :::::~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 21:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Concerning the Russian Translation of Yabloko Dear Sir, It has come to my attention that the translation of "The Student's Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko" used on the website (which is: Яблококая Студентно-Самодержавная изократия) is incorrect in the translation, which I, as a native Russian speaker, have noticed. If you would like the translation (and the initials on your flag) to be correct, then use this translation: Яблочая Студентская Изократичная Олигархия, which is much more correct. Thank you.His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 00:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you immensely for giving a better translation because we were unsure about what about what it would be in Russian and so we tried for the closest we could (which obviously isn't very close as we're not Russian speakers). I'll be sure to change the flag as soon as possible. Again, thank you. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 00:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Secundomia Would you be interested in entering diplomatic relations with Secundomia? This could entail whatever you want it to, although it usually entails Mutual Defense, Mutual Recognition, and Informal Friendship. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I would be most happy to enter into diplomatic relations with Secundomia! And the terms you give are quite fineby me. Would you prefer this in a written treaty or simply agreeing upon them informally? : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 21:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Typically they are agreed upon informally, however, if you want a treaty, you could propose one. ::Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 21:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nope, I'm fine with just agreeing upon it informally and consider it done. May our relations continue and prosper. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 21:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Editing The KN if you hadn't noticed, the page was under construction - no need to remove content that wasn't completed! Nathanjhunt 14:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :and if you have such a problem with my info boxes or flags and you 'don't care' about them, then just don't bother coming onto my page. :Nathanjhunt 15:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::And if you're going to be this rude about my micronation, don't think for a second that I will start to take interest in yours! ::Nathanjhunt 15:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: My sincere apologies for trying to help out with your immensely crap page. I've reverted it to how it was before I edited it. You can go ruin it as much as you like without inteference from me. Again, I apologise for making it look half decent. Continue on with your retarded page editing skills. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 05:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::*coughs loudly* Both of you please stop, or my god-like admin powers shall come into effect, and I'll set the Thought Police on you! >:) ::::But seriously - I've just started major copyediting on the page and left a series of recommendations on the article's talk page. Please take heed :) ::::§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh Ahhhh, I see! It did look a bit weird :) Sorry if I screwed something up ;P In any case, you can remove the "name=" parameter, as this wiki's ref template doesn't support it. If I'm not mistaken, you should also be able to remove the square brackets around the http. --SerCenKing Talk 11:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : No, it's fine, you were just trying to help :) It's functioning fine right now, so I'll just leave it as is, but thanks for the help. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 12:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Info Box First Thanks for the help. I got the Info Box on the Winks Nation page but I still messed it up. I didn't know I would be locked out of editing the Info box and there is one big mistake and a few smaller ones. I thought the info box was going to read Area but it read Area Claimed and I think it is silly to claim half the Pacific Ocean as it reads now. I prefer Area or Nomad Currents but if that isn't possible could you delete the Area Claimed line. I'd like to take the (s) off of Language and Religion. Founder has no name and my name is missing from Architect. Founder; Crystal Saint Romian Architect; Robert A Vollrath I couldn't get my flag photo posted in the symbol box 100_0511.JPG Robert A Vollrath 03:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, always happy to help. I've fixed the infobox which is a custom one because the default ones are a nuisance anyway. It should look fine now, also made the galleries smaller, I hope you don't mind. Infobox now reads "Area" and the names of the Founder and Architect have both been added, as has the flag. You're welcome. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 04:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Aldrich ::I'm very happen with all the changes you made including the smaller slide shows. Thank you very much. ::Robert A Vollrath 06:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Alliance with Optima The Principality of Optima would like to request an alliance. Please contact the Ministry of Foreign Affairs through email at lunchtime.samurai{at}gmail.com. His Royal Überness Prince Jeremy Oakes of Optima 01:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : My Foreign Affairs Minister tells me she has contacted the above email, if that is not the case, please tell me and I'll try to get back to you. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 12:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC)